Stuck
by DemiAddict
Summary: Just a fun story about House and Wilson's teenage life. House and Wilson are neighbors and they go to the same high school. House is as usual annoying Wilson. This is my first story. Please read. House/Wilson friendship. No slash. Just a story with plain humor. Rated K. I know it's a bad summary but the story is good. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story so it'll make me really, really happy if you read it and review is a story about House and Wilson's teenage life and their friendship. Just plain humor.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know they didn't meet until after med school but I didn't know that when I thought of this. And this is fanfiction. So please read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_If I owned House M. D., would I be writing fanfiction?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck<strong>

We're all aware of House and Wilson's weird friendship. Apparently for Wilson, his luck had him cursed since high school when House's family moved into the house next door.

Wilson didn't pay much attention at first, but being the person the was, he was thrilled to know that he had a peer as a neighbor - who, apparently, also went to the same school.

Wilson noticed that House wasn't making much friends, so he decided to step in. _Big mistake._

House was that one guy you'd wish you'd never known. From simple words of mockery to getting away with crazy pranks, Gregory House was the full package.

But there was something weird about this kid: how he did so well in school. House and Wilson were both straight 'A' students. But Wilson often fried his brain trying to figure out how someone who was often caught drooling in class got such good grades while Wilson would stay up all night preparing for finals.

"Maybe he stays up all night studying too and sleeps it off in class." seemed like a suitable answer. It wasn't as House cared at all about what grade he got though. To him, even just passing was satisfactory enough.

Between their friendship, House was obviously the taker, and Wilson the giver. He'd let House have anything he wanted, still being nice to him. It'll be quiet an accomplishment the day Wilson got House to blurt out a 'Thankyou'. _Like that'll ever happen._ Wilson thought to himself.

Wilson was often surprised by House's way of life. All in all, the more Wilson got to _know_ House, the more he _regretted_ it.

Even though they had an exceptional way of friendship, they still had their fights, House obviously being the stimulus **(A/N: the reason of the fight)**. He'd do something stupid, Wilson would get upset, and they wouldn't talk for days. Even though House would miss Wilson's company, he'd never utter out an apology.

Eventually Wilson would get bored and lonely too, and would decide to forgive him 'just this once'. But not like House was gonna learn his lesson. He'd do the same thing again, Wilson would get upset again, and and then forgive him, _again_. It was the circle of life.

But Wilson started to learn from House's stubbornness, deciding that House would _have to_ apologize this time, otherwise he won't forgive him. To House's surprise, Wilson stayed firm on his decision - well, at least sometimes.

He still pretended as he didn't care. But eventually, his apologies started out as "Get over it.", "Grow up!" or "You gonna stay mad forever?"

Finally House _did_ accomplish to get a symphatic sentence out of his mouth, "Fine! I'll try not to do it again!" But still no 'I'm sorry.'

Wilson smirked and found House's pathetic attempt to apologize rather sweet, and decided to forgive him.

Thus, born was the new trend of pathetic apologies. Ever since House had been forgiven with these two methods, but _never_ was a sincere apology heard. Wilson figured that House was that one guy you just can't stay mad at.

Another disadvantage the Housing Society had brought him was that tree. Wilson hated that tree. It was planted in the spare lawn between both of their homes. It was big and had branches growing out in every direction.

Apparently, some of the branches decided to grow near both Wilson's and House's bedroom windows. House had ever since used the tree as a way of transport.

Wilson had nearly had a heart attack when he first found House knocking on his bedroom window (which he first suspected was a ghost), dangling on the branches, almost ready to fall down.

Wilson did yell at him for that, but House has never really been known for doing as told. He had turned this into a habit, and eventually Wilson decided too give it a shot too. Even since, they had often gone to each other's homes from window to window.

It was a fun, effective and fast way of transport. Who'd want to go all the way downstairs, then out, then in again and finally upstairs again anyway? They didn't even bother to tell their parents about it.

But since House was the one to do it more _often_, he was bound to be the first one to _get caught_.

"Greg, how did you get here? I've been downstairs all day." Wilson's dad asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Uhhh..." House was still trying to think of an excuse when Wilson decided to tell the truth.

"He climbed here from his bedroom's window to mine through that tree." Wilson explained pointing to the cursed tree outside.

"**WHAT?**" Exclaimed Mr. Wilson.

"Well, it seems like you two father son have a lot to discuss so I'll just get going." House got up to go deciding to take the stairs this time. It was not like Wilson's parents could punish him or anything.

To both the boys' surprise, Wilson's parents were okay with it. They didn't _approve_ of it, but they didn't decide to _chop down_ the tree either.

But the night House's parents had caught Wilson in _his_ room, well, let's just say that that was not a pretty night for House.

After that, they had used the tree as means of transport like nobody's business. Tonight is one such example of these transportations...

House had made Wilson angry again, and the prankster was starting to get bored in his own room.

Wilson came to his window and opened it as he had heard knocking.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got bored. Now, come on, let me in. We'll watch the second half of _Everybody Lies_." House demanded while dangling on the branches.

House was about to jump in but Wilson blocked his way, "I'm not letting you in. I'm mad at you."

"Fine, then I won't let you in either the next time you wanna lend me your maths notes." House said with a smirk.

"Greg..." Wilson glared at him.

"Jimmy..." House smirked further.

"Gosh!" Wilson finally backed off the window as House made his way in.

"Now where is it?" House asked while scanning the room.

"I hid it. I had a feeling you'd be dropping by." Wilson explained proudly as he got on his bed, leaned back, put one leg over the other, and grabbed a book.

"What are you doing?" House asked, confused.

"Reading a book in my attempt to bore you out of here." Wilson said without looking up from his book.

"Not gonna happen. Good luck, you'll need it."

"_Yes, I will."_ Wilson thought sadly to himself.

House started his search for the movie in the room, "What book are you reading, anyway?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Yuck!" House exclaimed while scanning the closet.

"Actually, it's pretty good. This Sherlock guy solves detective cases that nobody else can."

"What, does he have a magic wand or something?" House said while waving his hands in the air, then continueing his search.

Wilson shook his head, "You know what's really weird about this book?"

"That you like it?" House finally looked up from his search.

Wilson ignored his comment with a straight face and blinked, "As I was saying, what's really weird is that this guy's last name is Holmes, and yours is House."

"Oooh, scary." House moved to another place to look. He was now searching the VCR placed below Wilson's TV. _Hmm, maybe Jimmy put it here thinking I'm too stupid to look here._

"And his best friend's last name is Watson. And mine is Wilson." Wilson looked up at House.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I thought we weren't best friends anymore." House turned his head to look at Wilson and then went back.

This time, Wilson rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't it be great, if one day, you know..." Wilson was trying to find the right words, "We'll be solving impossible cases?" He shrugged while sitting up as he finished his sentence.

House was now dragging his hands under Wilson's mattress - almost throwing him off in the process - trying to find the CD.

_Why is this guy so obsessed with this stupid movie?_ Wilson wondered.

Satisfied it's not there, House backed off from the bed, "I have no intention of becoming a detective." House stopped for a moment to think of other places to search.

"Doesn't really have to be detective cases. It can be any kind of case. Like... medical cases?" Wilson said after thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, med school? I think I'll pass." House decided after considering it while pausing to look.

Wilson leaned back on his bed, "Too bad. I think we would've made a great team."

"Aww, you miss me too?" House said sarcastically as he turned to look at Wilson, but the comment totally backfired as Wilson caught his wording.

"_Too_?" Wilson smirked as he sat back up. 'Too' meant that House has been missing his company.

"I was talking about your cousin." House made up a lame excuse to defend himself. He was now running out of places to look. "You've been missing her since last Valentine's, haven't you?"

Wilson shook his head, not buying it. That was when House started searching his studying desk for the CD. Wilson tensed up.

"Greg, give it up! You're not gonna find it." Wilson said with a panic in his tone.

"Aha!" House exclaimed while finding the CD hidden between a pile of books, placed in a way to make it look like a book as well, and holding it up in his hand.

He then lowered the CD as he remembered that Wilson was _talking_, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

As House remembered exactly _what _Wilson was saying he realized that the reason Wilson was telling him to stop looking was that he was actually looking in the _right_ place this time.

It didn't mean anything though, but Wilson did notice that House said the word 'sorry'.

"I'm not watching the movie with you, Greg. We have a pop quiz tomorrow in first period. I have to study for it."

**(A/N: I don't know if pop quizzes are suppose to be like a surprise test, cuz we don't use that term in my country. Also, if yes, I don't know what a regular class test would be called. So yeah ;-)...)**

"Don't worry, I'm sure nobody enjoys reading your extra-long answers." House mocked while setting the CD into the VCR.

He then turned on the TV, plopped down on Wilson's bed in the centre and pressed 'play' , and then dropped the remote next to him on the bed. Wilson was sitting in the corner of the bed while House was consuming the rest of the space.

"What're you doing? Get off my bed." Wilson demanded.

"_You_ get off your bed." House shot back.

"You know what? Fine! I'll watch the stupid movie movie with you. But you'd might as well get some snacks and drinks to go along with it."

"Good idea." House jumped off the bed to get some food. Wilson took the oppurtunity to quickly grab the remote and took the battery cells out and tossed them out the window. Yes, _that window_.

It turned out the snack idea was just an excuse to get House away so he could displace the battery cells.

"Are you feeling okay?" House questioned confusedly as he grabbed a packet of potato chips.

"They needed to be replaced anyway. Now I'm not gonna tell you where the new battery cells are." Wilson leaned back in his bed with his hands behind his head, feeling proud of himself like he had made quite an accomplishment.

"Second box on the right of the top drawer of your closet. It was the first thing useful I found." House explained while pointing in the direction of the closet, not even looking up from his big pile of food.

"Damn it!" Wilson was infuriated. He sighed. _It was worth a shot, at least._ He finally gave in.

"Fine! We've watched half the movie, I'll watch the rest of the 45 minutes with you and then you get out." Wilson said exhausted.

"Deal." House took the new battery cells out of the closet and put them in the remote. He then threw one packet of potato chips at Wilson - which just happened to land straight on his head like House was targetting for it - and got one for himself and made himself at home.

"It's probably the fastest way to get you out of here." Wilson muttered to himself.

Thirty minutes later, the only sounds in the room were coming from the TV. House was sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed. Wilson was lying on his stomach on the bed, his hands underneath his chin. Both the boys had their eyes glued to the TV.

It was the climax**(A/N: the interesting part near the end)** of the movie. The suspense was building up. They were both waiting for an unexpected twist. Well, the twist was unexpected...

"Jimmy, do you know where Greg," Wilson's dad asked while opening the door to the room and finding his answer sitting there, "is?"

"Busted." Wilson thought to himself as he moved his hands from beneath his chin and House pressed 'pause'.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson." House greeted dumbfoundedly with a small smile. Nobody knew why but House showed exceptional respect towards Wilson's dad. Well, Wilson's dad was the _only _one that House showed respect towards. But it was still pretty big. Maybe Mr. Wilson reminded him that not all dads were like his...

"Greg, your parents have been worried sick! I just got off the phone with your mom. She's been looking for you everywhere!" Mr. Wilson explained.

House was a little caught off guard at the first sentence. But the second one made it all clear to him that who _was _worried and who _wasn't_. And he hardly believed the third sentence. _If she'd looked everywhere, she'd have already had been here. _House thought to himself.

"How long have you been here, anyways?" Wilson's dad asked.

"Five minutes?" It was suppose to come out as a statement, rather than a question.

Wilson shook his head at Gregory's remark while his dad smacked his hand against his forehead.

"And Jimmy, don't you boys have a pop quiz tomorrow in first period?"

Wilson was opening his mouth to say something but House cut him off.

"Actually, yes. We do." House explained while standing up, "I had just come over here to ask him some questions and after studying for a while, we decided to relax a bit." Wilson was a bit surprised that House actually thought that anyone would believe him.

"And by the way, I think Jimmy will do great on the test." It was half the truth and half a way to ease down Mr. Wilson's anger.

He continued after pausing for a moment. "Well, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want my folks to worry too much." House was trying to sound like an innocent little boy, but to no avail, of course. "See you later, Mr. Wilson." He waved his hand at Mr. Wilson.

"See ya, Jimmy." He then looked at Wilson and waved, who waved back with an annoyed glare on his face that read 'You get me into trouble and now you're just gonna leave like that?'

House was headed for the window when Wilson's dad spoke, not sure of how to form his sentence, "Uhh, son... How about you take the stairs?" Well, if Gregory got injured in _their_ home, some innocents were gonna have to pay charges...

"No, thanks. I'm good." And with that, House climbed out the window.

Wilson looked over at his father. "Gee, dad, I should have called you an hour ago." He said in his mind.

Tonight was gonna be a long night...

* * *

><p>The next day was no fairy tale either. Wilson had been doing fine on the test until a question came up from the topic he had been studying when House interrupted him.<p>

Wilson noticed that House was the first one to leave. He figured that House probably didn't know much of what the answers were and couldn't write much so he must have gotten done early. Wilson, on the other hand, used up all the time, as he always does.

House approached Wilson as he came out of the classroom exhausted.

"How'd it go?" House asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Awful. I can't believe that happened. My parents are gonna be so disappointed. You?"

I think it went well." House shrugged like it was no big deal. Wilson stared at him like he had grown another head.

"It went _well_? You had been horsing around like an idiot last night. I got $20 that says you didn't even touch the book."

"True." House nodded. "But I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Wilson was surprised that Hose was okay with 'just passing'.

Wilson was about to turn right but House kept walking forward.

"Where are you going? The cafeteria's this way." Wilson asked while gesturing towards the right. House stopped walking and turned around.

"Well, in case you're having amnesia, I thought you were still mad at me. And I didn't bring any lunch money, again." House explained matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and drag your stupid ego over here." Wilson ordered and started heading towards the cafeteria.

"Will do." House followed with a smirk on his face.

And that, my friends, was the end of another having-an-unknown-reason argument. But the nightmare had only begun...

* * *

><p>The day the test results were to be given, Wilson was practically shaking with fear. <em>Please, please, please.<em> He kept begging to himself as the teacher called out names and handed students their test results.

"James Wilson. A-" The teacher handed him his test.

"Damn!" It would have been a pretty sufficient grade for House, but Wilson did NOT settle for second best.

"Gregory House. A+"

"What?!" Wilson looked over to House who was scanning his sheet with a smirk. He then turned it around towards Wilson so he could see.

"98%" Wilson read in his mind as House stuck his tongue out. He had even gotten right the question Wilson screwed up upon.

Wilson turned his head back to face the front and held his head in his hands.

"Who have I gotten myself stuck with?"

_*****House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.*****_

**So there you have it! What do you think? Please Review!**

_House: Okay, that is ridiculous! I didn't even know the guy til he took his anger out on a poorly-fated bottle of wine. And I wasn't that big of a lunatic in high school._

_Me: Yeah, you were._

_House: (Sheepishly) Yeah, I was..._

_Me: Anyways, Gregory, tell them to review my story!_

_House: You do not call me Greg! It's House!_

_Me: Please, Greg... *makes puppy dog eyes*_

_House: Fine! Please review the lonely kid's story. Now where's my team? I think we got our new patient here. Obsession to fiction, pleading tendencies, taking story to extreme lengths *wanders off in his own epiphany*_

**See? Even House wants you to review! So reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hi, DemiAddict here. So I just wanted to let you know that I will be posting a chapter 2 but it might take a while. I originally didn't plan on a chapter 2 and had forgotten to write 'the end' but when the reviewers said they were waiting for an update, I got inspired and decided to cook something up. Speaking of which, I'd personally like to thank Lysa and Ziggy for being the first ones to review my story. Hope you're still there. ;)**

**So the update might take a while because I'm still thinking it and I still have to type it down. Plus, the cloud of exams is on my head which is also why it took so long to post this.**

**Anyways, trailers for the chapter include House annoying Wilson, of course. But it might not be as humorous as the first chapter but I'll try my best. It'll also include a character I made for another story that I'll always be too lazy to write.**

**Wow, that's a long A/N. So I hope you're still reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And I assure you, I WILL update. So see you soon!**

**DemiAddict**


End file.
